The Cliff
by neffititi
Summary: Tamsin, a Valkyrie serving as a Fae secret agent, got an assignment to develop a succubus as her asset. But things were going out of control. They will discover hidden truth, about themselves, about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This would be a long story of the Valkubus couple. Original story line, would not follow the plots in the TV show. However, I may adopt ideas from the show if it works with the story (e. g. the Great War between the light and the dark). I really like this couple, and hopefully I can finish this story by updating it regularly:)**

**This is the first time I write fanfictions in Engligh and English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. I would really appreciate if anyone helps me to improve my writing. **

Chapter 1

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Tamsin entered the door of the Fae intelligence building. The morning rush hour had passed already, yet there was still a short line in front of the securities in the hall. Tamsin had no choice but standing behind them, waiting to go through the x-ray scanner and the metal detector.

That was exactly why she came at ten instead of eight in the morning. If she had come at eight she would have waited at least half an hour just to get through that stupid scanner. Being a secret agent of the Fae intelligence department for ten years, Tamsin was never patient when going through the securities in the hall. It was always slow, boring; and someone always, _always_, forgot to take out something that he or she should have, causing the waiting time longer...

Just when she was thinking about it, the siren of the metal detector door rang. The guy who just went through it looked confused. Guards had to give him a pat down and turned out it was few coins in his jacket pocket.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. _Amateur_, she thought. Actually she never got the idea of having such redundant system here. In no more than five seconds she could name twenty different kinds of faes who could get through it without being detected. But she had to stand there and wait.

Finally, it was her turn. She took off her jewelries first, then her jacket, then her belt. Her blades, darts and daggers were all sheathed in and attached on her belt. She walked through the door. The door did not make a sound.

While she was putting everything back on her, a guard with a big coke cup stopped sipping and stared at her weapons, then her.

_Must be a new recruit_. She thought. Otherwise he wouldn't stare, let alone having 'hey can I buy you a drink' written all over his face.

She smiled at him, yet that smile chilled him to the bones. The poor guy panicked and excused himself to the men's room.

Not looking at anyone there twice, Tamsin walked in the elevator.

She pressed the button to the 20th floor. Then she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall in the elevator. She saw herself there, a tall blonde girl, with tight jeans, knee high boots and a blue jacket. Weapons on her waist were hidden under her jacket. She ran her index finger on them, one after another. She saw the girl in the mirror did the same thing. She was attractive, yet intimidating.

She was alone.

The elevator stopped. Tamsin walked out and entered her superior's office. No one was there, yet.

Through the windows the morning sun shined on the pictures hanging on the walls. They were pictures of the elders of the five most powerful Fae families, and the Morrigan, and the Ash.

_The Ash_. She sneered. Back in the days when there was the great war between the dark and the light, they would have burnt anyone alive if they kept the pictures of the opposite leader. Yet there he was, side by side, with the Morrigan. Now that the dark and the light had been in peace for years, they agreed to disagree and formed alliance against anyone who was against them. And that was why the department of fae intelligence was formed.

Tamsin heard the sound of high heels tapping on the floor tiles. The sound got closer and closer, then a woman walked into the office.

She was tall and blonde too. But unlike Tamsin, she was in her early 50s. Her hair, her pearl white suit and her jewelries had made her look impeccable. She sat down behind the desk.

"You are late." She said. There was not even a hint of smile on her face.

"Great. Then we don't have time for small talks, do we?" Tamsin said.

"If I remember correctly, you should have come in an hour ago."

"Fire me." Tamsin smiled. It was the same smile she gave the poor new guard downstairs. But the woman behind the desk did not excuse herself out like he did. Instead she gave her a cold stare, and took out a file folder from the top drawer of the desk.

"Your new assignment. " She said.

"What? New assignment? What about the case I am working on right now?"

"You did your job and there was little left so I had someone else took it over. " The woman said. It seemed that she enjoyed watching Tamsin losing control. She paused for a while, then said, "This one is high priority and top secret."

"Yes sir."

The woman ignored Tamsin's sarcasm tone and said, "Go home, spend some time reading the files. Do not screw up."

She didn't say anything for a minute or two, so Tamsin thought it was her cue to leave. But as she started walking, the woman stopped her and said, "Stop running your index finger on your weapons when you are standing. That is a sign of weakness. "

"It was so very nice to see you too, mother." Tamsin said.

She walked out her office without saying good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in a night club, Tamsin was drinking her vodka. Normally she would prefer a place with less fae in their early 20s, and with some sort of game she could play and win. She also preferred to wear her normal outfit than a ridiculous blue dress she was wearing right now. She had not worn dresses for ages, not voluntarily at least.

But, today she was here for work, not for fun.

To track down an unaligned fae, to gain her trust and to get certain information from her. This was her new assignment.

The first part was most challenging. How would you track down someone who did not want to be found?

Luckily for her, her target was a succubus. She had not yet met one succubus before, but she knew one thing that all succubi could not miss is to feed. Normally they fed through random human, random fae or they would have a regular partner that would allow them to feed on. Tamsin had read the files turned in from faes working in the human police department and she had known that there had not been any human victims resulting as succubus feed accident for years. So the target could not have been feeding on random humans because normally a succubus would have to suck a human dry in order to fulfill her needs. From the profiles she read, she knew that the target was trying to stay off the radar for almost her entire life, so it was very unlikely that she had a regular partner at all, not mention to feed on.

Then the only choice for her is to feed on random faes and the best way to do that was to hook up with someone somewhere regularly.

A lot of work was done before she sat in this particular night club today. She and other agents interviewed and investigated a large number of night club faes and they had narrowed down to three night clubs in this city where the target had had feeding experiences. This night club was one of them, and they temporarily closed the other two so the target would show up here whenever she felt the needs.

Tamsin knew immediately why she would choose this night club as one of her picnic areas when she first walked in. One could smell the sexual energy miles away. The music was loud and the lights were dim. There were plenty young and ignorant faes, who just went through their long, helpless and painful puberties, looking for alcohol, drugs or sex. They did not care what it was, as long as it was fun. And the seduction from a succubus is just pouring gas onto the fire.

It had been three days now. Tamsin had hoped that today the target would show up so she could finish her job sooner. She felt a bit irritated about this job. Maybe it was because she had always preferred missions involving hunting, killing and winning, instead of seducing some target to gain information. Yet they assigned her this job anyway, since a valkyrie was considered one of the favorites for a succubus.

Or maybe, it was because her superior's, or her mother's, words.

_Do not screw up_. She said.

She said that like she knew for sure that she would screw up somehow. And that pissed her off.

Tamsin tried hard not to finish her drink too fast, but the glass was finally empty. She looked at her cellphone. It was midnight already.

_Another day of nothing_. She thought. She stood up and grabbed her coat, getting ready to leave.

Then she saw someone walked in. She knew it was the target at the first glance. She looked just like the photo in the profile, but a photo would not even begin to fully render her blue eyes. They were the color of the tropical ocean, vivid, warm and beautiful.

_Well, maybe not nothing at all_. Tamsin sat back to her chair.

People in the club started to check the succubus out while she was walking among the crowd, men and women. But the target did not lay her eye on any one of them. She stood still at the entrance for a minute or two, then she walked directly towards where Tamsin sat.

_Calm down. Do not screw up_. Tamsin told herself. The assignment was going well so far. Now that she had tracked down the target, and caught her eyes. The next step is to...

She hadn't had time to clear her thoughts before the succubus stopped in front of her. She stood so close that Tamsin could almost feel her hunger beneath her skin.

"Hi, gorgeous. " the succubus smiled, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Emm... Oh sure. Yes. Sure. Vodka would do." Tamsin almost bit her tongue. She did not know a succubus would choose such a trivial pick up line. She thought maybe she would just go ahead and charm her to feed. But they were surrounded by drunk people and alcohol, weren't they?

After few drinks and some small talks, the succubus finally had laid her hand on Tamsin's wrist.

_Here it comes_. Tamsin thought, _the succubus' charm_.

Tamsin had heard a lot about this most powerful and persuasive ability of a succubus before. She had always imagined that it would feel like a electric current passing through her body.

But the moment her fingers touched her skin, she knew she was wrong. It didn't feel like electric current at all. Instead, it felt like the sunshine in early spring, when the ice had just melted and the grass has started sprouting. And as her fingers gently ran through her hand, her forearm and her shoulder, she felt like she was bathing in the warmth of the bright sunshine, knowing that the winter was gone and everything had just started to grow. It was like her mind suddenly flew to some other places or anything. She was still aware of the surroundings, the loud music, people talking. But she just did not bother to care.

The next thing Tamsin knew was the lips of the succubus fell on hers. Her lips were soft and warm. She fed from her for a little bit as she was kissing her. Then her eyes turned bright blue. She looked surprised, and said: " A valkyrie!"

"You like it?"

"Very much..."

They continued the kiss. For a moment Tamsin had a very hard time trying to figure out whether she was pretending that she was seduced so she could be convincing, or she was trying everything she could just not to lose control.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say again that this story does not follow everything in the TV show. For example, Bo here does have a lot knowledge about the fae world, and Tamsin is not a detective anymore. And as the story goes on, there will be more inconsistency because it is a different story than in the TV show. I would try to explain things like how Bo know a lot about the fae world and so on later when the timing is right. **

**Think of it as a parallel university of the TV show if you will :)**

**Hope everyone on the valkubus ship enjoy this story! **

Chapter 3

Tamsin almost had cold feet when she stood outside the succubus' apartment, waiting for her to find the keys and open the door.

She did not expect the plan was going this well. In fact, it went too well. In less than an hour she was already standing outside her apartment, maybe she could plant a few bugs here and there inside, and do some digging when she is not at home...

_Or not_! After seeing her grabbing the key under the doormat then noticing that the name on the mails on the side table by the door did not match any of her alias, Tamsin figured out that this was not her apartment. She was just squatting.

_Of course. That makes a lot of sense and that's why she was so hard to track_. Tamsin thought. _Great! How the hell am I supposed to bug a place I don't even know if she's gonna be here tomorrow? _

But the succubus did not give her much time to dwell in her own thoughts. She ran her finger on her cheek, releasing the energy of her charm again. They started to kiss again. Tamsin knew that she was feeding off her. She thought she was supposed to feel tired, or exhausted. But instead, she felt aroused. The succubus' hunger for feeding was like the night ocean tides, pushing her. Tamsin felt like she was floating and drifting, but the succubus grabbed her waist so tightly.

Tamsin felt a little dizzy. Maybe it was because the feeding, or maybe, it was because they had been kissing for a while. She pulled back and leaned on the couch just to gasp some air. The next thing she knew was the succubus sitting on her. She held her right hand in her hand, started to kiss her palm. She was staring at her the whole time. Her eyes were like the most beautiful nightmare that she'd ever dreamt of.

Screaming in her own mind not to fall completely into the succubus' charm, Tamsin could not help it. She closed her eyes. She could feel that the succubus pressed her hand over her head. She thought next she would took her dress off, then they would finally have sex and the strong tide would finally drown her.

But instead, she felt something cold around her wrist. It felt so cold and so hard, almost felt like...

_A pair of handcuffs_! Tamsin opened her eyes. Seeing her right hand was cuffed onto the chair next to the couch, she said: " I did not realize you are into these things."

"Oh babe, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." the succubus smiled. Then she pulled out a dagger from her boots and pressed it against Tamsin's throat.

"Now, valkyrie, you have about five seconds to tell me who you are and what you want from me."

"What are you talking about? And what is with this dagger? " Tamsin replied. She tried not to panic, but she was afraid that her cover might be blown. Either she should fight, or she should continue her story. Since she was handcuffed to a very heavy chair, she chose to continue her story. Maybe the succubus was just paranoid, all she needed right now was a little persuasive answers...

"Don't try to fool me. I can smell a trap when there is one. You think I didn't notice that the other two bars were closed? And a delicious valkyrie was just happened to be there?"

"Hey. I don't know what you are talking about Okay? I just want to have some fun."

"Oh please. When we were walking on the street, you touched your waist whenever someone is walking towards us like you were about to draw your weapon."

"I'm a valkyrie, I practically grew up in the battle field. what do you expect?"

"Oh, really? So you are just a random valkyrie I met in a random bar? I don't think so!" the succubus smiled again. Then she ran her hand up her hair, then her ears. She took off both her earrings.

"Cute earrings, brings out the color of your eyes. Too bad they have GPS tracker inside. " the succubus smashed them with a mug on the table. The tiny broken chips inside the fake sapphires confirmed her words.

Tamsin closed her eyes, frustrated. She leaned back on the couch. _Great. Now my cover is officially blown._ She knew right now she had to come up with something just to stay alive. The team should have had her last tracker update location as her current location. They would be on their way to rescue her if they could not get another update thirty minutes later. But how the hell was she going to buy thirty minutes?

_Come on. Say something. Buy some time_. Tamsin told herself.

Just when she was about to say something random, she heard a loud banging sound on the door. The succubus have heard it too, and she looked confused.

"Expecting someone?" Tamsin asked. She did not expect an answer from the succubus.

The succubus did not give one. Because the door was smashed and forced open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four red caps were standing in the hallway. They were trying to squeeze in the apartment. They were bulky, dirty and nasty looking. They all have big spiked clubs in their hands. Blood was still dripping from their hats.

"Holy... What on earth are the red caps doing here!" Tamsin said, "Untie me, either we fight them off right now or we die here!"

"Oh don't trick. How do I know you are not in the same team with them?"

"Hell if I wanted to kill you I could have had plenty chances already!" Tamsin replied, "Quick, untie me!"

But the succubus did not untie her. In fact she could not have done that even if she tried. She was too busy dodging the attackers and every time the red caps attack, they destroy a piece of furniture or a piece of the wall. Tamsin knew she couldn't break loose from the handcuffs, so she tried to break the chair and watched the succubus managed to ride on one red cap and slithered his throat with the dagger in her hand.

_Nice move. One down, three more to go_. Tamsin thought. She had tried everything she could to break the chair but she could not. _Who the hell made this chair so damn firm!_ She was pissed, but she did not have the time for that. A red cap ran towards her, holding his club in the air. The only weapon Tamsin had was...

_The chair_.

Tamsin lifted the chair and wielded it using the handcuffs as if it was a flail. She felt a sharp pain on her wrist as if her hand was about to be torn away from her but there was no time to even think about it. With a loud noise, the extra firm chair hit the head of the attacker, knocked him out. He fell on the floor like a heavy sand bag. Tamsin hit him with that chair multiple times till the chair finally broke. Freed her hand from the chair yet still with the handcuffs on, she grabbed a fire poker from the fireplace.

It was not the type of weapon she commonly used. But she still managed to use it like a spear. After all, she was a valkyrie, wasn't she? She knew that she could never outrun a red cap, nor could she beat him over his strength. But she was lighter, and a lot smarter than him. She charged him. When he was about to hit her, she jumped over his head, pierced his neck from the back with that fire poker. She pushed so hard, the fire poker pierced through his head, from the back of his neck to his right eye.

The last red cap was so pissed. He chased the succubus and cornered her. She dodged his hits but she could not get out. His spiky club was about to fall on her. Then they heard Tamsin yelled at him.

"Hey, where is your cap, red cap?"

The red cap stopped. He touched his head with his empty hand and then he turned around, looked at Tamsin.

She was holding his cap. She reached his cap when he was chasing the succubus and tore it down. And on her other hand she was holding a lit lighter.

"NOOOOOO!" The red cap gave up on attacking the succubus and dashed to Tamsin. But Tamsin had already put his cap on fire. The cap burnt so fast that he died before each reached her.

The succubus was sitting on the floor. She looked scared and she was gasping for air. "What was that hat burning thing?" She asked.

"A tip I learned from an old friend for killing the red caps. They dye their hats with the victims' blood. And the blood must not dry, or they will die." Tamsin said, " Glad that actually worked."

"Yeah me too." the succubus stood up, trying to hold on something so she would not fall.

For a moment neither of them said anything. It was dead silence, with four dead red caps lying on the floor, the broken pieces of everything everywhere and the night breeze through the broken window.

Tamsin tried to pacify her pounding heart, then she said:" Hey, you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Few scratches but that's it." Tamsin said, " Although, this handcuff is hurting me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The succubus apologized and opened the handcuff with the key. Seeing the bruises on Tamsin's wrist caused by the handcuff when she wield the chair as a weapon to fight against the red caps, the succubus looked concerned. For a second Tamsin thought she was about to kiss her wrist. But it was just awkward after the fight, and the fact that her cover was already blown, Tamsin quickly pulled her hand out of hers and smiled, " Just some bruises, I'll be fine."

The succubus wanted to say something. At least she looked like she was about to. But she did not. Instead she wiped the blood off her dagger and put it back beside her boots.

"Do you know who sent those red caps?" Knowing that silence only would made the awkwardness worse, Tamsin decided to start a topic.

"No idea. Probably someone just wanted to track me down or something." The succubus said, " Well, now I know that you are not here to kill me, because you basically saved my life. So, let me ask you again, without the handcuffs or the dagger, what do you want from me?"

"Just...information." Tamsin said. She was not sure if it was the right move for her to discuss her assignment with her assignment. But thing would change if you and your assignment just managed to kill four red caps together.

"Like what?" The succubus looked confused.

"Okay, here's the deal." Tamsin said, "Let's just get everything out right here, right now, and let's just pretend nothing happened after that. I worked for someone. And this someone wanted information about your mom from you."

"My mom?" The succubus raise her tone, looking even more confused, "I don't know anything about her. She was dead. I have never met her."

Now it was Tamsin's turn to get confused. Then she said, "Uh..., what?"

" My mother died giving birth to me. Her midwife sent me to an orphanage. And I grew up there, with other orphans."

" Uh... no, I am pretty sure your mother was alive back then. In fact, she is still alive." Tamsin said.

The succubus had been in a trance for a while, then she said, " I'm sorry, what?"

" Your birth mother did not die when giving birth to you. She is still alive. Now, had you or had you not had any contact with her?" Tamsin asked.

" No... no! How could I have any contact with her if I thought she is dead?" the succubus looked shocked, " Are you really sure she is still alive?"

" Ya, I'm pretty sure." Tamsin said, " We have lots of information about her, we even have photos taken couple years ago. We are just having difficulties figuring out her whereabouts. That is why I was waiting for you in that bar. We thought for sure she'd contact you some time."

" No. I seriously thought she was dead, until like two minutes ago. But I think you are wrong."

" About what?"

" Let's say she is in fact alive. Why would she contact me? If so she would not abandon me in the first place. Let's say she is dead. Then why are we even having this conversation right now?"

" Okay, you can't think of anything? Phone call with no one speaking on the other side, mail with no return address, text messages?"

" Nope."

" Maybe I should talk to my supervisor, maybe you could obtain a security clearance just so you can look at some of the files we have on her. Maybe as her daughter you would provide a fresh eye on it."

" Thanks for asking, but no." The succubus shook her head without even hesitating.

" You don't want to figure out why she left you?"

" Would it matter? If I knew would I grow up somewhere different? " The succubus said, " Maybe she had her reasons. But honestly, I don't care. She gave birth to me and that was it. She was not my mother. Besides, I got other things to do right now. I just don't have time for someone who was not in my life."

Tamsin did not know why, but somehow she wanted her to be on the same case with her. She tried to persuade her, but she knew that she couldn't. This succubus did not give a damn about her birth mother, nor was she curious about it. She just simply did not care.

" Okay. Well, if by any chance she did contact you, let me know." Tamsin knew that she failed her mission. But if the succubus really did not know about her birth mother, she should not take the blame anyway.

" Sure. But I wouldn't put much hope on it if I were you."

Tamsin wanted to say something, but before she opened her mouth they both heard the siren of police car coming from far away.

" That is probably my cue to say good-bye." The succubus said, " It was nice meeting you..."

" Tamsin. My name is Tamsin."

" Well, Tamsin, I hope I never see you again." The succubus said, " By the way, my name is Bo. But I think you know that already." She held Tamsin's wounded wrist, gently touched her bruises with her index finger. Then she opened the window and walked to the fire escape ladder.

" Wait!" Something suddenly occurred to Tamsin.

Bo stopped moving and stood still on the ladder. She turned around and watched Tamsin.

" How the hell did you know my earrings have GPS tracker in them?"

" Well I took a guess on the GPS tracker part. But I knew those earrings are not just earrings when I figured out they are fake. I've never seen anyone who wears a real sapphire necklace with matching fake earrings. Besides, if it was not for those red caps, you would probably be naked by then, earrings are the only thing that could stay on you for the whole time without drawing any attention. Since I did know there was something weird about you, it was not too hard to figure that all out."

" Who the hell are you?"

Bo smiled. But she did not say a word. By the time the police and Tamsin's team had arrived, she was long gone.

Tamsin watched the darkness outside faded away, and the sun had just risen. Everything became bright and vivid now. The pain, blood and killing were all like a bad dream right now, except that there were real bodies lying around. Her team was here, waiting on her debrief. Police were taking evidences and interviewing neighbors. Of course all of them were faes, and this would just be a normal break in reported on a unnoticeable local news paper. The files would be buried under other similar file inside the storage room of one secret agency or another. No one would know what actually happened, except her and Bo.

Looking at the outside, Tamsin knew that Bo was out there, somewhere.

_Someday, Bo, I will see you again._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Tamsin met Bo. Tamsin spent the past two weeks doing debriefs and writing reports. With her vanished in the air, Tamsin's case had to be put on halt. In fact, even if she was still here, Tamsin doubted she would say anything useful. After all, she never knew her mother, nor did she ever contacted her.

Tamsin was concerned about her. It seemed that there were a lot more to her than she thought it would be. For example, who hired those red caps? And how the hell did they find her?

Tamsin had been working in the fae intelligence field long enough to know that nasty creatures like red caps wouldn't just show up so they could have fun killing people nowadays like they would have in ancient days. Now they were open for hire as assassins. They were always sent to kill instead of capturing the victim or just to get information. So whoever hired them clearly wanted Bo dead. But why? Who could possibly have held such grudge against her?

And this brought another question. How did they find Bo? It took Tamsin and her team months to figure out a way to track her down and they just happened to show up right after she made contact with her at the exact location? Either it was a coincidence, or there was someone in her team feeding information to someone he/she shouldn't.

Tamsin never believed in coincidence, so she believed that if she could find out who is leaking the information, she could figure out who was behind all this. She could have died there too, and that did not make her happy at all.

Tamsin signed, throwing herself to the bed. Although only got few scratches and bruises on her, she decided to take couple days off just to relax.

Tamsin held her hand up and looked at her wrist. Now that the bruises were not there anymore. It looked perfectly normal. If she looked really closely she could see a slight pinkish around it. But she knew eventually it would all disappear. She knew that the succubus' charm had worn off long time ago, but she still felt the gentle touch of hers on her wrist sometimes.

Or at least she thought she did.

_Relax, have some sleep_. Tamsin thought. She had not had good sleeps since. She closed her eyes. But before she could fall asleep she heard knocking on the door.

_Oh hell. What is it now?_ Tamsin rolled her eyes. For a moment she thought she would just pretend that she was not home. But the person outside just kept knocking, so she had to get up and open the door at last.

" Hey what's up red cap fighter? " A man was standing outside her apartment, smiling. Even when he was smiling, he still got this tough look on his face.

" Dyson, it's you." Tamsin thought it was him because no one else would knock for that long just to wake her up from the bed. But she was not mad. They were old friends for years. And back in the days when she was working in the police force as his partner, they had had each other's back for years. Although now she was not working in the police department anymore, they would still exchange information every now and then.

" You're expecting someone else?" Dyson saw the hint of the disappointment on her face.

" I wasn't expecting anyone! This was supposed to be my day off!"

" Beer? " Dyson went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers out from the fridge, as if he was walking in his own territory.

" Sure. What the hell." Tamsin opened one and started to drink. The cold bitter taste on her tongue made her mind clear, " So, what brings you here? I don't see no flowers."

" You never liked flowers." Dyson laughed, " I came to check if you are still alive."

" So you've heard about the red caps huh?"

" Yeah, must be a tough fight."

" Thanks for the tips for drying the blood on their caps to kill them, saved... my life."

" Anytime." Dyson said.

" So, why exactly are you here?" Tamsin threw the empty beer can into the trashcan, making a loud noise.

" I have a case, and I need some fresh eyes." Dyson took out a thumb drive from his jacket pocket.

" Sure." Tamsin said, " What else am I supposed to do on my day off?"

Dyson smiled, but he did not say anything. He opened some files on the thumb drive for Tamsin.

" So what exactly is this case?" Tamsin asked, " A fae serial killer?" She said this because from the files she saw she could tell there were a lot of dead bodies involved.

" Nope. It is a bank robbery case. " Dyson said, " Five banks were robbed in past three months. All around this area. Same MO, multiple deaths, no murder weapon found, and all they took from each bank was something in a safe deposit box. "

" Well what did they take exactly?"

" No idea. The files were wiped clean." Dyson said, " The bank got robbed most recently still keeps their old records, our analysis team is still sorting that out, it could take months."

" Any evidence? "

" Nothing. " Dyson said, " We haven't found any witness so far either. We believe that anyone who actually saw the killer was killed."

" This was not just a bank robbery." Tamsin said, " Whoever did this apparently enjoyed killing those people. And wait a minute...am I seeing this right? Is that all the wounds of all victims are all on the back side of their bodies?"

" Yes, by some sort of sharp, short blade, like a dagger. One blow to the heart from the back. All of them. " Dyson said, " And here's something more interesting, crime scene people told me that in every robbery the victims were all killed in a very short amount of time, like twenty seconds or less. "

" So maybe the killer has some rate fae power?"

"We thought so too. But without knowing what it is there is just so little we can do right now." Dyson said, " Anyway, I'll leave you a copy of the case files. Maybe you can dig around in your database and see if you can find anything that could possibly related to this one? I just need a point to the right direction."

" You know I am not supposed to do that right?"

" Not that it ever stopped you." Dyson smiled, " Okay, I'll let you spend your day off now. I got a murderer to catch."

" Damn. Next time at least bring me a bottle of vodka!"

Dyson left and closed the door behind him. The apartment become quiet again. Sitting on the floor alone, she felt the loneliness embraced her, as it always had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First day back to work, Tamsin was summoned to her mother's office before her shift ended. This time, the lady was sitting in her chair, waiting for her.

" In your report, you said you wasn't hurt." Tamsin's mother raised her head from the report she was reading, staring at her.

" No I was not."

" Then tell me, why did you take three days off?"

" Because, mother, I just wanted three days off. Was it against the rules of the department, or was it just against your rule?"

" Enough! You think being attacked by red caps would be your legitimate reason for not doing your job?"

" My job was done, mother." Tamsin clenched her teeth, " You told me to track her down and gain her trust and I did. But she doesn't know anything about her mother."

" Push harder then."

" What exactly am I supposed to do? Gag her and chain her in my basement until she talks?"

" Well, my dear, if you wanted you could have, and I would have looked the other way." Instead of her mother, the voice came from behind. Tamsin turned her head, surprisingly, she saw the Morrigan standing at the door of her mother's office.

Tamsin did not like being in the same room with the Morrigan, simply because she could fry someone's brain if she wanted to. She tried to avoid her, but it seemed that the Morrigan enjoyed teasing her, if she was in a good mood.

Seeing that the Morrigan was here, Tamsin's mother stood up and approached her with a very rare genuine smile on her face.

" Hello Alvitr." The Morrigan said.

" Hello Evony." Alvitr, Tamsin's mother replied. And they kissed each other's cheek twice.

" I'll leave you two alone then." Tamsin said. She was ready to leave, but the Morrigan stopped her.

" Oh don't be in such a hurry, my favorite valkyrie. " The Morrigan said, " Actually, I am here for you."

" Oh great." Tamsin smirked, " What can I do for you today?"

" Are you aware of the bank robbery case?" The Morrigan asked.

" Uh... not sure what you are referring to." Tamsin lied.

" Oh well, someone, or something, robbed few banks and killed some humans. I want you to be on this case." The Morrigan said.

" Me? Why?"

" Those old folks are really serious about this, so I would like to have my people in this case too." The Morrigan said, " Oh and by the way, you will need to work as a consultant with the police department. Technically they have the jurisdiction on this case right now. I assume you'd be happy to see some old acquaintance of yours."

" Alright. On my way." Tamsin rushed out before the two women there could say anything else to her. Actually she was happy to work on this case. She just needed some jobs to keep herself busy.

She called Dyson on the way out. Apparently he had already heard the news. He had all the files ready for her when she arrived.

" So, anything new that you can tell me?" Tamsin asked.

" Not much. But our people did find something from one bank that has paper records of their files. The safe deposit box that got robbed belonged to someone named Glenn Rauch."

" What was in that box?"

" Don't know yet. It was not on the file. And the deposit was made over 50 years ago. Glenn Rauch was dead a long time ago, according to our records on him."

" So, another dead end." Tamsin said, " I did asked someone in my department to check in our database to see if there is anything information that connects to this case, so far, nothing."

" Any thoughts on this case?" Dyson asked.

" I am not sure but...Feb 23, March 1, March 24, March 30, April 23. Why do you think they robbed the banks on these days?" Tamsin asked, " I just have a feeling that these are not random."

" The date 23 did appear twice." Dyson said, " And there were multiple theories about why they choose those dates but no solid evidence."

After their brief discussion they went though all the evidences twice, even though neither of them expected anything really. It was getting late, and other detectives all went home. Eventually they both got tired and decided to call it a day.

Tamsin walked out the building. Dyson offered driving her home but she just wanted to take a walk.

It was full moon today. The moonlight cast her shadow on the ground. The night breeze of the spring was warm, filled with the subtle smell of cherry blossoms. The soft warm smell made her feel hollow inside.

Tamsin gazed at the moon. It was so pale, so perfect, looked almost unreal. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

_The moon!_ _All those dates were exactly three days before or after the full moon!_

_Damn! That was the pattern!_ _How could I miss such a huge clue!_ Tamsin thought. She was really familiar with the moon phase pattern when she was a kid, because as a valkyrie she had a lot of survival training and knowing the moon phase was a very important task back then.

Rushed home, she doubled checked the moon phase table, and it confirmed her conclusion. All the robberies happened exactly three days before or after the full moon. In fact, the time each robbery happened matched the exact time of the rise of the moon of that day. And that was why some happened at night while others took place in the afternoon.

She called Dyson. He was surprised but he agreed on her finding. It was not hard for them to find out that three days later, at 10:59pm, the moon would rise.

Although, Tamsin knew that they still had to figure out which bank was going to be the next, assuming there would be another robbery. Without further information, there was nothing more than staying alert that the police can do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the third day after the full moon. Tamsin had put pretty much all her time on that case, trying to figure out the next target. She knew that if there was one, it was going to get hit today, at 10:59pm.

But, there was no luck on finding that target. As the time approaching, all the detectives went out to re-interview the witnesses and possible links desperately, trying to grab a straw if they could find any.

Tamsin went back to the intelligence building to see if anything had come up. But she knew that they had nothing either since no one called her.

She knew she was right, because when she walked in, everyone in her team who saw her all had bad news face expression.

" Any possible related cases in our database?" Tamsin asked one of the tech people.

" Cross referenced all archives, no hit. " The guy shook his head.

" What was value of the highest similarity hit?"

" Lower than 60%. "

" Damn." Tamsin knew that when cross referencing archives, only files with the similarity over 80% would be considered worth to compare with. And files with the value lower than 60% would be considered irrelevant. She was about to walk out, but she stopped. She paused for few seconds, then told the tech guy:" Damn it, give me all the files with the similarity value over 40%."

" Well lucky for you, there is only one." The tech guy said, " Already printing for you."

Tamsin went to get the file. It was a file on a group of unsolved murder cases involving fae secret agents and mercenaries as the victims. The killer was believed to be a female fae, with no photo, no names and nothing. In her profile she was referred as "the phantom". The only thing that was in the file were the photos of the crime scene. Tamsin examined those photos multiple times, and she had noticed something.

All the wounds were on the victims' back side of the body. Although, unlike the bank robbery case, they were not one shot kill. There appeared to be multiple stab wounds, caused by sharp but short bladed weapon, possibly a dagger.

She quickly turned the page to where they show the recovered model of the murder weapon. It looked very similar to the bank robbery case's.

" Hey, you." She called the tech guy who gave her the file, " Why this one only has a similarity of 49% ?"

" Let me see the report... Oh here it is. Different MO, one is one shot kill, the other is multiple wounds. Different choice of victims, one is powerful fae, the other is all human. And the phantom case was not about robbing banks at all. They happened in different time too. The phantom case happened around five to ten years ago. The only thing in common is possible similar murder weapon, and victims were attacked from behind. But not enough to make a conclusion."

Tamsin was about to say something, but another person from the analysis just ran into the room in hurry.

" We may have a possible lead. " The girl was holding some file in her hand, could not catch her breath because she ran too fast, " We recovered portions of the bank records from the hard drives that was wiped out, and got a partial client list from two banks. We found five names appeared in both lists. "

Tamsin took one glance on her file and noticed a name: Glenn Rauch.

" Glenn Rauch 's name was on another bank involved in this case too. " She told the tech guy, " Cross reference it with all client lists in all banks in this area, see if this name appears anywhere."

" Yes sir! "

Tamsin focused back on the phantom case files. Other than the shape and size of the weapon, and the fact that all victims were attacked from behind, there was nothing in common for sure. But she knew that the clocking was still ticking, and they did not yet had a single solid clue on the killer. She had to play a hunch.

" Anyone who is not looking into the client list right now, I need you to look into the phantom case. This might be our suspect." Tamsin said, " Anyone who has any leads, any ideas, anything?"

" There was an image of something in the file. It was recovered from a partial impression at the crime scene possible made by an embellishment or a decorative pattern on something that belongs to the murderer." One of her team member said, " Maybe we can run it through the database, see if we get a match."

" Do it." Tamsin turned to that page in the file. The image was a computer modeled recovery from an impression that was found near the victim. Since there were nothing with that pattern that was found, or that belonged to the victim, it was believed to be the killers.

" Anyone who has any idea what it is?"

" It looks like something... with wings."

" Maybe a butterfly, or a bird, or a dragon fly."

" It could be a bird."

_It could be a bird_. Tamsin thought. _It does look like a bird._ And all of a sudden something hit her. For a moment she thought that her heart just skipped a beat, and she was about to fall.

She had seen that pattern closely before, not long ago. On a short, sharp blade weapon. On a dagger.

_On Bo's dagger._

It was a piece of embellishment on the rain guard of the dagger. _It was a flying raven._

Tamsin remembered it vividly, because that dagger was on her neck and there was a flying raven there just like the one in the phantom's file. And that dagger could match the size and shape of the murder weapon too.

_Bo is the killer?_

Tamsin paused for a little while, then asked the surveillance team: " In the succubus case, when was her first spotted in the city?"

" About... three months ago. "

_Three months. That was exactly when the bank robbery had started!_ Tamsin thought. She had not said anything more. She ran to her desk, dug out all the files they had on Bo when she was working on the previous case.

By comparing them with the phantom case file, she noticed something more. Bo was sent to an orphanage as a baby, but she left there when she was 15, and six months later, the phantom killer had started killing. The killing lasted for almost five years, leaving countless bodies all over the world. And those five years in Bo's file were just blank. The intelligence department picked up on her trace shortly after the phantom killer stopped killing.

Tamsin could not stop trembling. She felt cold, her hands were full of sweat. She could not believe it, and she did not want to either. But evidence had never lied. And she never believed in coincidence either. She knew she should call Dyson right now, telling him that they had a suspect. She picked up her phone, but had not dialed a single number. She could see her hand shaking, as she was looking down on her phone.

_Calm down. Think. You need to find her, now._

She raised her head to take a look at the clock on the wall. It was 10:20pm already. There was not much time left.

" Do we have any idea where the succubus is right now?"

" Em... technically yes, we still have the surveillance details on her, but she was not a high priority now, so it could take some time to get the details..."

" Well just give me a location!"

" Traffic camera caught her half a hour ago, on foot, at the intersection of 3rd and the Elms street."

" Trace her current location, estimate her possible destination." Tamsin grabbed her jacket, " I'm heading to the location where she was last seen. Call me if anyone finds out anything."

Tamsin called Dyson on the way, but it went to his voice mail.

_Damn it! One time you are not with your phone and it has to be now! _Tamsin had to leave him a message.

Five minutes later her phone rang. She almost jerked the wheel when she heard the ring. She thought it was Dyson, but it was someone from her office.

" We go a match on the name Glenn Rauch. He was on the client list of another bank called 5th continental bank. Sending you the address now."

" Call the police department, tell them I'm heading there right now. "

Tamsin hit the gas pedal hard. _Please, God, please._

In her heart she prayed, yet she herself could not even understand what she was praying for.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With a lot of illegal turns and way over the speed limit, Tamsin finally arrived at the 5th continental bank. She parked her car like she wanted to smash it into the tree.

Tamsin walked up the stairs to the front door. She knew that she should have waited for back up, and she was sure that either her team, or the police, or both were on their way here. But looking at her cellphone, she knew she had to go in now.

There was just no time. She was already a minute or two late.

She drew her sword in her right hand and pushed the door, and it just opened. This was not a good sign, because at this time of the day, it should have already been locked.

She walked in. It was deadly silent inside. All she could hear was the buzz from the flickering lights.

In the hall way she saw two guards lying on the floor, dead. A large pool of blood formed under each of them. She crouched down to check for their pulse, but none of them had any anymore. Their bodies are still warm and even the blood had not coagulated yet.

_They were killed right before I came in. Maybe the killer is still here._

She slowly walked towards the safe deposit box area, on the way she saw another dead guard.

The door to the safe deposit box area was half closed. She thought she could hear someone in there, so she kicked the door open.

Someone kneeling on the floor in there raised her head.

They looked at each other, both of them were shocked. Tamsin was only a little shocked, because she already knew who she would have seen here.

It was Bo.

There was another dead guard lying beside her foot. Her left hand was still on his neck. It looked like she was checking his pulse to make sure he was dead. There were blood on her hands, and her dagger. It was the exact dagger Tamsin had seen before. A silver colored dagger, short, sharp, with a raven embellishment on its rain guard.

Bo looked very astonished. Tamsin was surprised to see that there was not even a hint of remorse on her face. Instead she saw sadness, and pain. If there were not four bodies here, it would almost look like that she was grieving for a great loss in her lifetime.

For a moment, neither of them had moved, spoke or even blinked. They just stared at each other.

Then finally, Bo tried to stand up on her feet. And her movement suddenly flipped a switch on Tamsin, that she finally figured out what she should say.

" Freeze! Drop your weapon!"

Her throat was dry. She had to cleared it couple times to even finish these four words.

Bo heard her. At least it looked like she did. But she did not do as she said. Instead she tried to escape.

It was a stupid move. At least Tamsin thought it was, because the only exit this room had was also its entrance, and Tamsin was standing right to it.

She tackled her, pushed her against the wall, and cuffed her. Tamsin did these not because she wanted to, or she had to. It was just like her body moved without her will.

She thought the succubus would try to charm her, if she really had wanted to escape. Not that it would work, but she would have still tried. But Bo did not do anything or say anything.

Tamsin heard the sound of the sirens outside were getting stronger and stronger. She knew that Dyson or the police had finally got her message. They were going to be here in seconds.

" Bo McCorrigan, you are under arrest. I...em...I am going to read your rights now..." While escorting her out, Tamsin said.

It was a high profile case, over 30 humans were killed, and she had finally made her arrest. The police were waiting outside. She saw Dyson in the crowd, excited and relieved. Tamsin knew she should have felt the same, but instead it just felt like the coldest day in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tamsin woke up. It was nearly noon already. The bright sun shined through her window, giving her a heavy headache. She pulled the drapes and blocked it. For a moment she felt like everything happened few weeks ago was just a dream.

But it was not. Her face, Dyson's face and Bo's face were all over the TV, the newspaper and the internet for the past few weeks.

Police made a big arrest. The most vicious killer in history. A monster. Bank robbert gone wrong. People posted their opinions, thought, words, confirmed and unconfirmed, all over.

Tamsin poured herself a glass of water and drank it. She felt that her head was pounding. It was like the worst hangover she had ever had. She could not remember how much vodka she drank last night, or the night before last.

She heard someone knocking on the door. That sound just made her sick. It was like someone was knocking on her head. She knew it was Dyson for sure because she had already told her team if anyone called or came over they better had their will ready first.

She opened the door, Dyson came in. He sniffed, like every canine would. He also saw all the empty and half empty bottles on the floor, lying around with pizza boxes, chinese takeout boxes and snack wrapper. Then he said: " Geez, Tamsin, what has got into you?"

" Nothing, just some vodka." Tamsin said when she was picking up the bottles from the floor, " So, any progress on interrogating the suspect?"

She still wanted to know. Although she could not face her herself.

" Well not really. We've been collecting evidences, putting up the witnesses and other stuff. We've been interrogating her for weeks now. So far all she had said were I don't know, it was not me, and give me some water."

" Anything else?"

" We've matched her weapon to the murder weapon, as well as the phantom killer's murder weapon. We had her at the crime scene, with the victims' blood on her, and her weapon. With the surveillance details you gave us we can also put her at some close location to some of the previous robberies."

" Sounds like solid to me." Tamsin decided to drink from a half empty bottle instead of clean it out.

" There is only one thing. Whatever she took from the deposit boxed, we couldn't find it."

" Probably sold already. Whatever they were."

" Then what about the last one? You said you got there before she left the crime scene, but when we got there the box was already empty. How could she possibly have time to make it disappear?"

" Maybe she hid it somewhere when she heard anyone came in so she could retrieve if later."

" Possible. I guess I'll ask my people to sweep the scene again."

" Good luck." Tamsin raised her bottle.

" Seriously, are you okay? Is there anything that I should know about?" Dyson looked worried. He knew he should be worried, because he had not seen Tamsin like this very often.

" I'm totally fine. It's just my way of celebrating closing a case, no, two cases, the bank robbery, and the phantom killer."

" We still need a confession to convince the jury on the trial."

" And you think I can get it from her?" Tamsin asked.

" Actually, she asked for you. This morning she told us she wants to talk to you."

" Why?"

" No idea. Who knows. Maybe the succubus is just attracted to you." Dyson said, " Will you come over later?"

" Can I say no? I mean think about it, with all the evidences and that many bodies, the jury will convict her for sure. "

" I'm afraid not. Please, just come over later, talk to her, see what she wants. Maybe she wants to make a deal with you or something."

" Fine. What the hell."

" Then I'll wait for you." Dyson stood up. As a werewolf he had pretty good instinct, he could feel that there was just something off between Tamsin and this suspect. But he decided not to say that out loud, because it would be a bigger mess if he pissed Tamsin off.

" Take a shower, change. You smell like you just robbed a liquor store." Before he closed the door, he said to her.

" Yes mother. I will mother." Tamsin rolled her eyes at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Through the interrogation room window, Tamsin saw Bo sitting in there behind the table. Her hands were cuffed onto the table and her feet were chained. She looked calm, but exhausted. That made Tamsin wonder if she had fed properly since she was arrested.

_Oh really, you just couldn't find anything else to worry about for a murder suspect?_

Tamsin walked in the room by herself, with no one watching from outside either, since the police had agreed with Bo that she could have this conversation with Tamsin alone.

" Heard you wanted to talk today." Tamsin sat down. She cleared her throat and started the conversation by looking at the files instead of Bo.

" I told them I would like to have a conversation with you alone, yes."

" Then talk. " Tamsin said.

" I am not the killer. I need your help."

" What?"

" I need your help. I didn't kill those people. I didn't do this. Please, just listen to me..."

_Are you freaking kidding me? After all the things that happened and now you are trying to tell me that you are innocent?_ Tamsin could not control her anger anymore. She had been ignoring this anger inside her for the past few weeks by drinking, sleeping and tuning out from everything, ever since she made the arrest. This leashed beast was screaming inside her, trying to break loose. And now it finally had. She just couldn't tell why she was so pissed, maybe it was because of Bo, or herself, or both.

" I saw you there! You had your hand on the body and blood on your hand! And we've matched the murder weapon with your dagger! Do yourself, and me, a favor please! Just confess to your crime and we'll all be done here! "

" But you did not see me killing them, did you? You also did not find the lost items from the deposit boxes either." Bo said.

" I think we're done here." Tamsin stood up and started walking towards the door.

" What is the date today?" Bo asked, right before Tamsin left the room.

" What?" Tamsin was confused. That was something beyond her expectation. She could beg for her life, or say something that could clean herself. Instead, she asked what date it was today?

" What is the date today?" Bo repeated.

" May 21. Why? You got a birthday gift to wrap?"

" Four days before the full moon." Bo said.

" What is your point?"

" I am telling you that I am innocent, and someone else is going to get killed tomorrow."

" Seriously, you think this would actually work?" Tamsin said, " Something that you should know, we've checked all bank database, and 5th continental is the last one where Glenn Rauch had a deposit box."

" True, except banks are not the only places that you could store something safe." Bo said.

" It would have been a great story, if you dagger did not matched the murder weapon model."

" My dagger is not one of a kind."

" Oh, common! How many more of these crap can you come up with? So I am supposed to just believe you, and do what? Let you go?"

" Yes, in fact you should let me go right now. We are running out of time here!" Bo finally got an expression of worrisome on her face. It almost looked real.

_Oh common. You can not fall for that. She's a succubus! She manipulates people's feelings! That is what she does! _

" Sorry, the only thing you can get is jail time. See you around."

" Think, Tamsin, just think for a minute. If I were the killer, why would I stay there afterwards? If I were this good at killing, why couldn't I handle those red caps myself the first night we met? In fact, why didn't I just kill you that night?"

" I don't know. And honestly, I don't want to know. " Tamsin said.

This was the last thing she said to her, before she walked out the room. She did not want to admit that what Bo said did make some sense. But that was not what irritated her. Seeing Bo sitting there, alone, helpless and tired, with a hint of sorrow and agony in her eyes and all the bruises on her wrists, all she really wanted to do was to comfort her. And that thought had just pissed her off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tamsin had finally realized that she had fall into the succubus' manipulation anyway, while she was checking the moonrise time on May 22. And today it was May 22, three days before another full moon.

The moon would rise at 5:15pm today. If Bo was not the killer, and if the killer would hit again, that would be it.

She knew that it was just absolutely crazy to believe a word Bo said. She saw her at the crime scene, with the murder weapon and blood. Her profile matched the timeline of the bank robbery case, as well as the timeline of the phantom killer's. Traffic cameras confirmed that she was at nearby locations when the last three bank robberies happened. Beyond all these, there were her secret life style. Tamsin had yet seen anyone who tried everything like Bo did just to avoid been found, at least anyone who had not had a big secret.

_But what if she is telling the truth? _

At this particular moment, Tamsin thought it would be wise for her to just admit to herself that she had feelings for Bo. She knew that ignoring it would do nothing good but clouding her judgments. But again, she was afraid that her judgment had already been clouded, by those beautiful, passionate eyes.

_Okay. Do not open that door right now!_ Tamsin told herself, forcing her mind back on the case. She had not told anyone about their conversation yet, not even to Dyson. She just needed some time to think things through.

_What if Bo was telling the truth, that she was not the real killer? What if the real killer is still out there, and someone is going to get killed today, because I arrested the wrong girl._

_But what if she was lying. What if she was just playing with me? After all she is a succubus. They liked to play tricks on people._

Tamsin could not accept even remotely thinking about letting Bo go because she might be telling the truth. But she could not just shake off the feeling that if she was wrong, someone would get killed today. She had already had her team searching for new locations where Glenn Rauch might have stored something, besides in the banks. But so far, no luck. Damn if Bo had talked earlier, they would be in a much better situation right now, maybe.

_It just have to be the last minute. Well done, Bo._

Tamsin finally decided to pay Bo a visit. Because it seemed safe to talk to someone chained up and locked up. And because there was only less than two hours left before the moonrise.

Bo was lying on the bunk bed in the detention room when Tamsin got there. It looked like she was asleep. But as soon as she hear her foot steps, she sat up, making some dull noises by pulling the chains on her wrists and ankles.

" We need to talk, succubus." Tamsin said, " Let's say what you said was true, where is Glenn Rauch's last stash? You need to tell me right now."

" So you do believe me?"

" Can't say that I do."

" Let me go, I can stop this. Can't you just trust me, just this once?" Bo walked to her, behind he bars she looked at her, putting her hands on the bars.

" Trust you? That is a lot for you to ask right now. "

" Look, you wouldn't have come here if you did not have doubts in your mind." Bo said, " So all I'm asking here is for you to do the right thing here. Let me go, I can stop this."

" Why do you keep saying that? That you can stop this? Unless..." Tamsin realized something when she heard this for the second time, " Wait, you know who the killer is, do you?"

Bo clenched her lips tightly. But Tamsin knew that she was right. Just by looking at her face, she knew that she was right. _You do know who the killer is._

" Give me a name, a location, or anything that could prove that you are innocent. I need it now, Bo."

Bo shook her head, then she just looked at Tamsin and said:" Either you let me go, or not, your choice."

" Damn it, Bo! I can't just let you go! You are asking me to jump off a cliff here and all you can give me is to trust you?" Tamsin smashed the bars with her hand, making a loud sound out of it. She knew that she shouldn't trust her, or believe anything she said. But She knew she had to make a decision right now. The clock was ticking and there was only half an hour left. She shook her head, and ran out from the room. When she came back, she had keys in her hand.

" You better be telling the freaking truth here, succubus. And if I find out you lied to me, on anything, I'll just tear you in half, literally." Tamsin said, after she opened the door, " Come on, we don't have much time left."

" How did you convinced them to let me go?"

" I didn't. I told them that the fae intelligence need to interrogate you. And I am here to escort you out. That should buy us some time."

In the elevator, Tamsin opened the cuffs on Bo.

" Thank you. " Bo moved her wrist, as if it was hurting her badly.

" Oh you can thank me later." Tamsin took out a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket and cuffed her left hand with Bo's right hand, " You are going nowhere without me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bo was not okay being cuffed with Tamsin at first, but she seemed to accept it eventually. She wouldn't tell Tamsin the address, so Tamsin had to let her drive.

" Ok, at least tell me what is this place? 'Cause if it is some sort of ambush or trap, you are so dead."

" It's a cigar club." Bo said.

" And Glenn Rauch had a safe deposit box there too?"

" Yes."

" How do you know about it?"

" I have my sources."

" And you just happened to know this is the last place that is going to get hit?"

" No. The club had not popped on any search radar until yesterday because they just had their electronic client system set up yesterday."

" Damn it you could have just talked to someone in the police department earlier. We might already know what it is that the killer is looking for right now."

" Not everyone can be trusted." Bo said, " Besides..."

Bo did not finish her sentence because she suddenly jerked the steering wheel. The car went straight to a tree on the side of the road. Bo hit the break hard with a loud, squeaky noise. Tamsin jumped from her seat and grabbed the steering wheel, forcing the car to go back to its lane. They had to park aside, so Tamsin could switch their cuffed hands and take over the driving.

" Shit you scared the hell out of me! What is wrong with you!"

" Sorry, I was feeling light headed. " Bo said. She leaned back to her seat, looking exhausted.

" Wait, when was the last time you feed?" Seeing her pale lips, Tamsin figured something out. Plus, she knew that the police holding facility probably wouldn't provide feeding services.

" I can't remember." Bo said, " Just keep driving. We don't have much time. Make a left at next intersection."

" Tell me about this killer." Tamsin said, while she was driving.

" ... She teleports."

_A teleporter! Of course! That would explain why she could kill so fast and why all the wounds were from the behind. _Tamsin thought.

" So you do know her."

" I did know her, past tense."

" Why is she after the Glenn Rauch's stash?"

" I don't know."

" Why does it have to be three days before or after the full moon?"

" I don't know."

With Bo's instruction, they arrived at the front gate of the cigar club as they spoke. It was still ten minutes or so before the moonrise.

Tamsin stopped the car outside and said:" Alright, we are going in. I'm gonna uncuff you for now, so we don't look suspicious. Need to evacuate this place first. But I swear, if you try anything you shouldn't, this dart." She took off one dart from her belt, " will be embedded in your head."

Bo smiled and nodded. It was not hard to tell this was just an empty threat. Yes, she believed that Tamsin would probably kill her if she tried to run or to attack her. But she also knew that Tamsin knew she wouldn't do such a thing too.

Tamsin uncuffed her. Bo opened the door and walked out, but she tripped and almost fell. She grabbed the car to support herself.

" You look like shit." Tamsin said, " Just stay in the car. I can take care of this."

" No, I have to go in. I'm fine, really."

" Bullshit." Tamsin said, " Just stay in the car! I can't babysit you while there is a killer in my face!"

" No, I have to go in with you. "

" I'm gonna cuff you in the car for real then."

" I learned how to open handcuffs when I was 12."

" Shit!" Tamsin slammed the door shut. Then something occurred to her. Although very reluctantly, she said:" Damn it, I guess you can feed off me a little."

Tamsin held Bo's hands and put them on her face. She tried hard not to think about her feelings for her right now.

_Just like fueling a car, or charging a battery. Nothing more. Nothing more._

Tamsin could feel the succubus' hunger instantly hit her when their skin touched. Bo leaned over and ran her hands on Tamsin's hair. She was in a bad shape and really needed to feed. Her lips drew near hers. But she stopped before they touched. She closed her eyes, inhaled painfully, and murmured:" No... really, I shouldn't..."

She was resisting her hunger. The hungry succubus was trying to resist her need for feeding.

_Damn it! We don't have all day to do this!_

Tamsin put her right hand on the back side of Bo's head and pressed her own lips on hers.

Like flipping a switch, Bo had finally lost her control. Ridden by her unleashed desires, She felt that Tamsin's Chi flowing to her, easing her hunger. It felt like someone running away from a monster for days finally got in some place safe.

Knowing that they didn't have much time left, Bo had to stop the kiss, pulling her lips further away. She closed her eyes and landed her forehead on Tamsin's. She was licking her lips, like she just had something delicious.

_At least you look a lot better now_. Tamsin thought. She pulled herself away from Bo, just to pacify her heart beat. " Common, let's go."

They walked in. Tamsin showed the owner her ID, telling everyone to leave because they had an investigation to conduct right now. The owner believed her. Everyone in there left immediately.

Tamsin took out the handcuffs, and cuffed her with Bo again. Together they went to the safe deposit box room and found Glenn Rauch's box.

Tamsin forced it open, and took out the item inside it.

It was a very small sealed bottle, filled with some sort of liquid.

" Do you know what this is?" Tamsin looked at it, no label, no marks, nothing. The bottle was brown and they couldn't tell what color of the liquid it was either.

" No idea." Bo said.

Tamsin shrugged. She put the bottle in her jacket pocket and decided that she should take it to the analysis team later.

" Well..."

She hadn't had the time to finish her sentence, before they both heard a light yet steady foot steps.

Someone was coming.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" Now it would be a really good time to uncuff me!" Bo said.

Tamsin searched her jacket pockets and back pockets, and realized she forgot to bring the key. " Shit I left the key in my car!" She said.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

" Hide in the storage room. I can open the cuffs." Bo dragged Tamsin into a small storage room inside the deposit box room. It was so small that they had to press their backs tightly onto the broken chairs and dirty mops in there.

Bo took a hairpin from Tamsin's hair, trying to open the handcuff quietly.

Through the half inch opened door, Tamsin saw someone suddenly appeared in the deposit box room, like a flash of an image. It was a woman. She was wearing a beige cloak. With her left hand she took off the hood, revealing her elegant face and her blonde hair. And there was a dagger in her right hand. The exact same dagger like Bo's, with a raven on its rain guard. Although Bo's dagger has a silver color to it, but this one is more reddish.

Tamsin felt that Bo suddenly stopped opening the handcuff. She couldn't talk to her, so she turned her head to look at her. Bo had a hint of sad and painful look on her face again. Then she said something without any sound. By reading her lips, Tamsin knew what she said was: it's her.

The woman was looking for the deposit box. She turned her head a little, facing where they were hiding, then she turned her head back. That glance at her face just chilled Tamsin's spine.

She had this cold look in her eyes. Rather than eyes, they looked more like glass, or gem, something pretty but lifeless. If she was not standing here, moving around, Tamsin would say that she was something beyond the dead. She had seen a lot of dead thing before, yet none of them were as cold as her.

Seconds later, she realized that whatever the item it is in the box, it was gone already. She stood there for a while, like a perfect statue. The setting sun gave a warm, orange finish to her, made her softer.

But suddenly she moved again, and started to look around.

Bo had finally opened the handcuff. It made a light but clear clicking noise. The women heard that, and she walked towards them.

_Oh shit. Here she comes._

Tamsin drew her sword in her right hand, and threw a dagger to Bo.

She completely had no idea about how to arrest a teleporter but she knew she had to make a move. She kicked the door open, ran to her and slashed her sword.

Just when her sword was about to hit her, she vanished.

Tamsin nervously looked around.

_What to do now?_

Right when this idea appeared in her mind, she felt something, like a breeze from a cracked open window. She waved her sword back before she turned around. It hit something. She knew she had parried the killer's attack, but the killer disappeared again.

It was close. Even Tamsin thought she was lucky. If her body was not trained to react this fast in all the battle training she received, she would have already had that dagger inside her right now.

" Stop! Ciara, just stop!" Bo ran in front of Tamsin. Her voice echoed in the room.

Right in front of her, the woman named Ciara flashed in. She held the dagger up and thrust it to Bo.

" Shit!" Tamsin grabbed Bo and jerked her aside with all the strength she had. They both fell on the floor. The bottle dropped out from her pocket, rolling on the floor and eventually stopped beside Ciara's foot.

Ciara was attracted by the bottle, she paused a bit, looking like she was trying to figure out what it was. Then she bent over and picked it up.

_Now!_

Tamsin rolled up on her knees, then stood up and throw herself on Ciara. Ciara fell on the floor. She dropped the bottle and the bottle just shattered. The liquid inside spilt out. But none of them could have time to focus on that right now. Tamsin put one knee on Ciara's chest, with her sword in her right hand pointing at her throat.

Knowing that the chance to defeat her was probably now or never, Tamsin gazed into her eyes and pulled her intimidation ability.

It worked. Ciara put both of her hands on her head. She looked like she was having a massive headache. Then she raised her head, with a very confused look on her face. She looked at Tamsin, then Bo, then she said: " ... Bo? "

Bo was shocked. But seconds later she had tears in her eyes. She ran to Ciara and held her hands. " Yes, it's me. Are you ok?"

Tamsin was shocked too. Not just because this cold blooded killer suddenly became sane, but also because she had not seen many people who were this sane under her spell of doubt. She could see something appeared in Ciara's eyes. It was like she was suddenly alive again. The look in her eyes are so gentle and calm. Tamsin felt relieved. She went to the storage room to grab the handcuff so she could make her arrest this time.

Ciara sat up on the floor. She looked around and asked Bo:" Where am I?"

" A cigar club." Bo smiled, " Doesn't matter now, what happened to you?"

_Geez, go get a room!_ Tamsin thought, when she was picking up the handcuff on the floor. Seeing them like this, she thought both of them would have this where-am-I and what-happened conversation for a while, then they would burst into tears and hug each other, like long lost lovers. Then she could make her arrest, and sort all things out on this case...

But something was just not right. Tamsin turned around. All she saw was Ciara was holding her dagger again. She thrust it to Bo. She turned back to this cold, emotionless face again, with the painful look of doubt on her. Bo looked startled. She did not even try to dodge.

" No!"

Tamsin shouted and threw herself to Bo, trying to grab her and pull her away.

But she was just too far away from them, and it was just too late. Tamsin watched Ciara's dagger paused for a split second, then pierced into Bo's chest, followed by a full twist of the blade. Then Tamsin had finally reached her. She grabbed Bo and pulled her back. The dagger was pulled out from Bo's body. Blood sprayed all over Ciara's face and her clothes. She did not even blink. Not even once.

Tamsin pulled so hard, that both her and Bo fell on the floor. She quickly stood up, with the sword in her hand she slashed to Ciara. To her surprise, Ciara grabbed her sword blade with her bare hand. Blood came out from her hand, but she didn't seem to care. Again she held her dagger up, trying to stab Tamsin.

The doubt planted by Tamsin hit her again, because she was trying to attack the person who had planted it. A valkyrie's doubt could make the victim doubt themselves, also it made them impossible to attack the valkyrie because whenever they tried, the doubt would hit them. Tamsin knew it. But She didn't know if Ciara knew it. Ciara moaned with agony, and released Tamsin's sword. Maybe she had realized that she could not attack Tamsin right now. Or maybe she just decided to flee. Before Tamsin could touch her, she vanished.

Tamsin rushed back to Bo. She was lying on the floor. A lot of blood was running out from her wound. It looked like Ciara had missed her heart. But the injury looked very serious. She was not just stabbed, but also the blade was turned to tear open the wound.

" Hey, succubus, talk to me." Tamsin tapped her face. Her voice was shaking. Bo was unconscious. Her eyes were closed. Tamsin put her finger on her neck to check the pulse.

_Thank God. She's still alive._

Tamsin pressed her hands hard on Bo's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It could just be the pain, or something else, Bo woke up. Tamsin could hear her muttering something, but she couldn't tell what it was. She knew that Bo was lucky enough that she was still alive right now, but for how long? In order for her to heal completely it would need a lot more than a kiss, especially since she had not fed properly for weeks.

Tamsin knew that right now, the most precious thing she could ever hope for but she just didn't have much is time. She couldn't call the police or her team because she released Bo without authorization. And any seconds wasted on anything related to investigation could just kill Bo. In fact, they were probably already looking for them right now. And only God knew if Ciara would come back hunting for them.

She had to make a choice, and she did. She dumped her phone, hot wired a car, laid Bo on the back seat and told her whenever she was awake she needed to press hard on her chest.

Then she hopped on the car, and hit the gas pedal as hard as she could.

_Please, God, please!_

Tamsin remembered the exact moment when she was driving and praying like this, except this time she knew exactly what she was praying for.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a record reckless driving that Tamsin had ever done, she arrived at her secret hideout, a cabin in the woods beside a lake.

Being a secret agent for years, she managed to keep a place where no one could reach her. There were no neighbors around, no phones, no internet. It was also powered by a generator, and had its own air and water filtration system. She could hide there for months with properly stored food and water. No one knew about this place except her. And if anyone ever found out, she could just disappear in the thousands of acres of forests around the lake.

Tamsin carried Bo inside, laid her on the floor. Bo looked pale, her eyes were closed.

"Hey, succubus, hey." Tamsin shook her shoulder lightly. But Bo didn't answer, nor did she wake up. Her hands were still on her chest, as if she was trying to put pressure on it. Blood was still coming out.

Tamsin kneeled on the floor and unzipped Bo's jacket, trying not to look at how much blood there was. She put her ear on Bo's chest and her finger on her neck. She felt the heart beats and the pulse, very weak but they were still there.

Tamsin knew that the only way to save Bo right now is push Bo to feed on her. But Bo was unconscious, she could not even respond, not mention to initiate the feed process.

With no other choices, Tamsin had to press her lips on Bo's, kissing her again and again, hoping that she could wake up the hungry beast inside her before she died.

They had kissed multiple times before, in the bar, at Bo's place, outside the car, but none of them were like this time. This time, it was nothing but to save her life.

_Come on! Wake up, take my Chi, come on!_

Tamsin sat on the floor, holding Bo in her arms. The scene of Bo being stabbed by Ciara kept flashing in her mind, that Ciara thrust the blade in and turned it around. It felt like she was stabbed too. She felt the sharp pain just by thinking about it.

She felt the coldness on Bo's skin, and that terrified her. She couldn't tell if it was because she just had lost a lot of blood, or it was because the death had come near.

_Damn it, succubus, feed, feed!_

Tamsin did not know what else she could do. She kissed her, caressed her and talked to her, again and again.

When she was about to give up, she felt a heart beat. It was like her heart beat resonated with hers, and she just could hear it in her head. She saw Bo opened her eyes, the icy blue colored eyes. Before she could remotely express her joy, Bo took the lead. Maybe she was still unconscious, but the beast inside her was awake and is screaming for more.

One second later Bo started to kiss Tamsin back aggressively. She rolled on top of her like a preying preditor. She started to tear her clothes off and pinned her hands on the floor. Tamsin felt her own energy flowed to her, like a rapid river, or the clouds in a storm, or the fallen leaves in a gale. The succubus' hunger was pounding inside, like a ravishing monster. It had finally got out, circling around, roaring, dashing. It wanted to devour both of them.

Tamsin hoped for nothing but to satisfy the monster. She could see the wound on Bo's chest were healing very fast. The flesh grew back like a magic trick and then there was just nothing there anymore. She touched the spot on her chest, just half an inch below her heart. It felt smooth, warm and perfect just like the rest of her skin. She had healed. But Bo was still unconscious. She just needed to feed so bad.

They didn't stop. They just couldn't stop. They kissed each other like they had never kissed anyone before. They ran hands on each other like they just couldn't get enough of it. The hungry beast inside Bo carried them, like riding on the waves and tides, like riding on the tornados and storms. They rose higher and higher.

On the cliff they fell, the sky and the stars were falling with them. Tamsin sunk her nails into Bo's back and screamed. She felt that the beast had finally landed. Then she saw Bo's eyes turned normal. She knew that Bo had come back and the hungry beast had returned to its lair, for now.

For a minute or two Bo still had her arms around her. And Tamsin's hands were still on her waist. They shared a kiss unconsciously. Then the senses had finally come back to them. Suddenly they both realized that they were completely naked, and that they still had hands on each other. They let go of each other at the same time awkwardly.

Tamsin stood up. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on to cover herself. Then she turned around so she wouldn't see Bo naked in front of her. She cleared her throat several times, and asked : " Are you... are you all okay now?"

" Yeah, yeah I'm okay, I'm fine now." Bo pulled up her pants. She tried to put on her t-shirt but there was blood all over it.

" Emmm... Can I have your clothes... No, I mean can I borrow a t-shirt? Mine is all bloody."

" Yeah, yeah, sure. In the bedroom closet."

Bo went to look for something to wear. Tamsin took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Then she found multiple bruises and contusions on her arm and her body, probably from the fight in the cigar club. And there were also heckies on her neck and chest from the feeding. She knew she probably had few scratches on her back too.

Bo came out, with one Tamsin's t-shirt on her. Tamsin turned her head around, avoiding eye contact with Bo.

" Thank you, for saving my life." Bo said.

" Yeah, no problem." Tamsin tried to change subject so they would not talk about the feeding process ever, " Well, I guess it's bed time. You can take the bed."

" And you?"

" I'll take the couch next to it." She threw pillows and throws on the couch and lied down. She turned around and faced the couch instead of Bo. It was just intense enough for her to be in the room with the succubus. If she stared at her any second longer she would lose the control over her urge to kiss her, or more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was already midnight when Bo woke up. She had a bad dream. Her eyes went wide open, and she was gasping for air. She laid there still for a few minutes, couldn't figure out where she was or what happened. Then slowly she realized everything happened today. And she remembered that she was in Tamsin's bed in the cabin. The owner was standing beside the bed and staring at her now. She had her palm on Bo's forehead. She looked a little concerned.

" Bad dream? Or your wound is still hurting you?" Tamsin asked.

Bo closed her eyes, a moment of peace and relief just flashed through her face. Then Bo sat up in the bed and leaned back to the head board," Just a bad dream. "

" No worries okay. No one knows this place but me." Tamsin said, " Well, and you."

Seeing that she was ok, Tamsin went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She threw one bottle of water to Bo and got one for herself.

Bo grabbed it. She did not open it for a while, but finally she did and started to drink.

" So who is the Ciara girl?" Tamsin asked. She found a spot near Bo on the floor and sat down.

" Someone I knew long time ago." Bo said.

" Like... your old lover or something?"

" No! No, it wasn't like that." Bo seemed a little bit shocked by Tamsin's question, " We grew up in the orphanage together."

" By any chance this orphanage is a killer camp?"

Bo smiled, with the half empty bottle in her hand. She paused for a long time, until the moisture in the air condensed outside the water bottle and started dripping onto the floor. Then she said:" We were both orphans. Except that I was there since I was a baby, and she came when she was like 6 or 7. Parents died or something. We grew up together, fought a lot at first, but we eventually got very close. "

Knowing that she was dwelling in her old time memories, Tamsin did not interrupt her. Instead she got up and opened the windows to let some fresh air in. The night breeze was cool. It smelt like the storms were coming outside.

" Anyway, one day, a man came. He told us that we were very special, and he could offer us a job. So we left with him. Turned out he was one of those trainers for a secret fae operative agency, the ones that are open for hire. He trained us. We went on a lot of missions together. Other agencies, even human governments and companies would hire us to do their dirty jobs, to retrieve something, or to kill some burnt agents. Not proud of what we did, back then we were young, stupid. We felt like the world had abandoned us and we only had each other. " Bo paused for a while, finished the water and continued her story. " Five years ago, we were in a mission, things got really messy, she sacrificed herself to save my life. I saw her took the fatal blow, and fell off the cliff. I thought from that height with that injury, for sure she'd be dead. Then I was captured, kept as a prisoner for months. When I finally got out, I looked for her body under the cliff but I found nothing except one of her daggers stuck between two rocks down there. I thought she was dead and some wild animals dragged her body somewhere else, because I didn't think she would leave without her dagger."

" The raven dagger?"

" Yeah, the raven dagger I had in my hand when you arrested me." Bo smiled, " She used to dual wielding and she just had this thing for ravens. She said if one day she died her soul would turn to a raven and she'd finally be free. She had the blacksmith made her two daggers, and named them ravenblood and ravenheart. They were like really big deal to her. They were identical, except one had a reddish color, and the other was silver."

" And you found the silver one." Tamsin shrugged, " Well I guess right now it's safe to say she didn't die that day, since we both saw her walking today."

" I know. But that Ciara we saw today, I think there is something seriously wrong with her. "

" Yeah I thought so too. She looked like a walking dead."

" Well it looked like she didn't even recognize me anymore, except the very moment she called my name. I don't know what happened to her. Anyway, back then since I never found her body, I thought maybe there is this tiny chance that she could still be alive. I searched everywhere, but couldn't find a single trace of her. I thought if she was still alive she'd contact me. Then I gave up, thought maybe I was just kidding myself. Then three months ago, I read about the bank robbery on the newspaper. I knew it was her when I saw those victim photos. But I just couldn't believe it. I tracked all the related information, and finally figured out the last bank she robbed. But I got there too late. When I went in, she had already left."

" Then I showed up."

" Yeah, then you show up." Bo said, " I was shocked, not just by you, also by the brutal killing in there. Ciara would never commit that type of kill."

" You don't think she did this?"

" I know she did this, but I don't know what happened to her ." Bo said, and shook her head, " She had killed a lot of people before, yes, but killing innocent humans, no. Besides, I thought of all the people in the world, I would be the last person that she would kill. For years we only had each other in our lives. She took the blow for me, and fell off the cliff for me. It was not her. I mean it was her, but something's really wrong, and I need to figure out why."

" Well. Can't say that I understand everything, but now I know Ciara is the suspect. She's not gonna run for very long." Tamsin said, " Come on, succubus, get some rest. Got to send you back first thing in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The downpour woke Tamsin up. The heavy rain drops hit the windows hard, like someone was knocking on it. Clouds in the sky were swirling with the wind. Thunders echoed in the air. And the lightning, it looked like the sky was torn.

_Oh shit! What time is it now?_

Tamsin jumped out from the couch. She knew she must have fallen in deep sleep because of all the fights and the succubus feeding last night. Surprisingly, she did not feel tired from the feeding, just sore from the fight.

She looked around. The first thing she saw was the empty bed. She rushed to check every room, including the bath room. But there was no one else in the cabin.

Bo had left.

_Damn it! How did she manage to sneak out by me?_

Looking around the cabin, she found out two things. One thing is that one of her dagger was missing. Clearly Bo had taken it with her as a weapon, since the raven dagger was still locked up in the evidence room.

Another thing is a note left by Bo, on the fridge door.

_Tamsin,_

_Hopefully when you are reading this, I am already gone. _

_I need to find Ciara, before the police do._

_Thank you for saving my life, twice. _

_Good-bye, Tamsin, I hope I never see you again._

_Bo_

If any message could have pissed off Tamsin the most, this would be it. She was so pissed after she had read it. She couldn't even decide whether she should tear this note apart, or tear Bo apart, or just tear herself apart.

_What the hell?!_

_You almost died in front of me and you couldn't even give me a face to face good-bye? _

_And I hope I never see you again? Seriously?_

Tamsin went out trying to track Bo. She knew probably Bo was long gone now, but she just couldn't give up.

Unfortunately the heavy rain washed everything away, including Bo's trail. And she also took the stolen car with her.

Now Tamsin felt really stupid of dumping her cell phone. She had no choice but to run to the nearest gas station several miles away in the heavy rain. She found a pay phone there and called Dyson, told him that she took Bo with her and the killer was someone else, but Bo was gone now, so was the killer.

Dyson told her that the police had already swept the cigar club when the owner reported the mess in the deposit box room earlier in the morning. They've recovered some evidences, but no one there had seen Bo either.

Tamsin then called her team, asking if there was anything on the surveillance they set up for monitoring Bo. Her team had told her that nothing had popped and they searched everywhere. It appeared to them that either she was in hide, or she just left the city.

Tamsin knew that Bo had disappeared again. This time, only God knew where she went.

Standing outside on the lake shore, Tamsin let the pouring rain fall on her.

"Damn right you better hope not to see me again, succubus! 'Cause if you do, I swear to all the Gods that I will just..." Tamsin yelled in the rain but the thunders just drowned her words.

For a moment she thought she might just burst into flames of rage. But finally she went inside, dried her hair, and read the note again.

Then she stood beside the window. She saw that everything just looked so vague in the rain. It looked like a blurred image. The trees, the sky, the lake and everything.

She knew that Bo was out there, somewhere.

_Someday, Bo, I will see you again._

FIN

**A/N: The story of **_**The Cliff**_** ends here, but I planned the whole story to be a trilogy. So I'll post the first chapter of the 2nd story, **_**The Snowfall**_**, later today. It would closely follow the plot in **_**The Cliff**_**. I probably will rate it as M instead of T due to the content. I will try to update daily.**

**Also, in **_**The Snowfall**_**, more characters from the show will be introduced. There will be some original characters too. More plots will be revealed, about the stash Ciara was looking for, about the big plan behind it. And of course, lots of Valkubus!**

**Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and/or favored the story. Hope everyone enjoys my story so far!**


End file.
